Secret Forces
Secret Forces is a Noah 10 episode. Episode We open up and see Noah, Jack, and Erika running. Behind them are three plumbers on hoverboards chasing them. "Nice work, Jack! Ooh! Let's sneak up on them, they can't possibly get us!" Noah said. "Will you shut up already!!" Jack yelled. The Plumbers opened fire at the trio. They knocked them down and they fell. The Plumbers walked up to them with energy cuffs ready. "Let's get these rebels to Commander Vilgax." Said one Plumber. "I don't think so." Said Noah. Noah activated the Matrix and transformed. "Articguana!" Noah breathed ice on the plumbers and froze them. Jack absorbed a tree trunk and punched them. Erika finished them off with some mana blasts. Noah changed back. "Nice work, Team Noah." Said Noah. "Team Noah?" Jack and Erika said. "Well, yeah. After all, I am the leader of our group." Said Noah. "And the most powerful, and the most handsome, and the most awesome, and....." "Oh good lord." Jack and Erika said as Noah continued rambling on. Later on, the trio were walking and keeping a sharp eye out for plumbers. "Where are we even going?" Asked Erika. "Watch." Noah pressed a button and a secret door opened, then closed. "Hey! I didn't say close!!" Yelled Noah. Noah pressed the button a bunch more times. "Open sesame!? Open street!? Open sesame street!?" Noah said. "You created a secret hideout with a defective door. Wow." Said Jack. The door finally opened. "Defective. Right." The trio jumped in, the door closed, and got camouflaged by the grass again. We now see inside a base that resembles Noah's old plumber base. "Welcome to the Matrix Base Mark II!" Said Noah. "What happened to the old one?" Asked Erika. "I have no clue. Either Vilgax destroyed it or it's still out there somewhere in our home town." Said Noah. Noah sat down in a chair and started typing on a computer. "You hacking into Vilgax's systems?" Asked Jack. "Nope. I'm updating my Facebook status." Answered Noah. Jack slapped Noah in the head. "Okay, okay!" Noah said. "Let's think of ways to beat Vilgax." Erika said. "Ahem. Hack into his systems?" Jack said. "OK, you guys stay here. I'll be right back." Noah said. Noah transformed. "Big Chill!" Noah flew through the door and out. He was high and intangible. He was undetectable by radars and stuff like that. He flew into Vilgax's computer room where Plumbers are viewing stuff through cameras. Noah froze them and changed back. "OK, um...so....dang it. Firewalls." Noah activated the Matrix and scrolled through. He slapped it down. "Upgrade!" Noah merged with the computer and morphed inside of it. "Sweet. I'm in Vilgax's hard-drive!" Noah said. Noah walked up through the walls of 1s and 0s. He saw the firewall, which apparently was literally a wall made out of fire. "...Guess this is why they call them firewalls." Noah said. Noah shot an eye laser at the firewall attempting to shut it down. It didn't work. Noah slapped down the Matrix and got engulfed in a flash of green light. "Ultimate Upgrade!" Noah shot an electric bomb at the firewall and deleted it. "Aw yeah!" Said Noah. LATER... Noah came back through the door. "Is it done?" Jack asked. "It is done." Replied Noah. MEANWHILE.... "Why does my computer have a virus!!??" Vilgax yelled. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis Aliens *Articguana *Big Chill *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade Villains *Plumbers *Vilgax (Cameo) Trivia *Noah seems to be more self-absorbed in this episode. *Vilgax only has one line in this episode. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes